kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 410
Choose One of Two is the 410th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Chou Kou tells the Queen Mother that everyone is waiting for her in the hall. The former is apologising to her for her blunder. The Queen just tells her to find a way out of this mess instead sit here and weep. Ko Reki is watching from afar and goes to Rou Ai. He once again urges him to attack Qin before they can. He tells him not burden the Queen with this decision. He simply asks for his permission and he will handle the rest. Rou Ai as usual is sweating as he doesn't know how to respond. Ko Reki asks if his silence is a consent as he then doesn't respond he takes his leave. Once turned around Rou Ai tells him to stop. Ko Reki isn't allowed to take a action on his own accord. They need to discuss this matter with everyone. Once outside Ko Reki is being notified as they now reached the tenth day, the number of people opposing this plan is dwindled. Ko Reki thought that by isolating the Queen, they would be able to immediately rally the armies. However this posed more of problem then initially thought. This however no longer matters. No matter how they struggle, Ai inevitable rampage can no longer be stopped. The people are getting more nervous and fearful by the minute. They pressure for an answer. Some people want to try negotiating with Kanyou while others say this isn't possible because of the Queen betrayal and the fact that they have children. They pressure the Queen and Rou Ai to take the first strike. Also they aren't happy that the Queen not only deceived Qin, but them as well. Chou Kou however isn't convinced that they stand a chance against Qin as they are right now. The others believe that the fact that they can muster an army of tens of thousands and the fact that they have Han O Ki will be enough. The Queen isn't pleased that the followers of Ko Reki are spreading. She deduces that the men taking his side were probably bribed, but someone of his shouldn't be able to afford that. She thinks that his homeland Chu must be supporting him. She believes that he works for the Chu King and was sent her as a spy. according to Chou Kou, the matter of their children being exposed is a major factor in the court being stripped up by Ko Reki. However the problem is the fact that the info was leaked in the first place. They had taken enough precautions that the existence of the children would be a secret. Ko Reki is monologuing about the Queen thoughts. He deduces that she must be thinking where she went wrong. He states that the concealment was in fact perfect. However back in the City of You, when she first gave birth, there was a certain person who was aware of the children. With this Ko Reki plans to deliver the finishing blow. He directs him to the people and tells if Ai would to fall, then all of them will be charged with treason. This makes everyone more nervous and scared. He states that the are two options to choose. The first being launching an surprise attack at Kanyou. He mentions however that assuming they did that, could they really win while the Coalition Army couldn't. He says they can. He states that the entire region of central Qin, including Kanyou is short on troops. The main bulk of Qin’s army has been dispatched to the south to intercept the Chu invasion. Due to the Wei invasion campaign having just begun, central Qin has been sending various units to reinforce the east. The only reason Qin won against the Coalition Army was because they were fielding all the resources they had available. Now the situation is the complete opposite as the central region is completely unguarded. With this the people are overjoyed believing they can win. The Queen however believes them to be idiots. Chou Kou asks for what the second option is. He responds that they will need to behead the Queen and Rou Ai. They need to do this to their children as well. Then they need to send all four heads to Kanyou in hopes of Kanyou forgiving them. With this everyone is directing their swords to the Queen and Rou Ai. Ko Reki states that the children already are secured and being held at his estate. Rou Ai scared of his live tries to flee, shouting he will never forgive Ko Reki. Suddenly the Queen stops Rou Ai. With this Ko Reki asks the Queen for her decision. Rou Ai asks the Queen for her decision as it shouldn't be that difficult. Raise an army or die. The Queen however states even if they were to raise an army and by luck they would manage to take Kanyou. She asks then what. Will they use Ko Reki as a middleman to forge an alliance with Chu. If she knew that all that awaiting her was this sort of ridiculous ending she would have ended it all earlier. She believes that in the end she was hoping to much. Hoping for peaceful days was just to wishful a dream for someone whose life had already been ruined. One of the people is done waiting and aims for the Queen, but she defeats him easily. With this she tells she has a question for them all. She asks if they have the resolve to go trough to the end. If they were to fight, then she will have all of them accompany her until the very end. She asks if they are willing to crush Kanyou, usurp the throne together with her children and establish a new dynasty. If they succeed, then they all and their families shall know riches and power they had only dreamed off. They believe they can win this. Ko Reki asks the Queen if she has a specific target in mind. She tells she has. The timing will be one month from now, the ceremony that will be held at the former capital of You. When all the figures of note such as the king, Ryo Fui and the chancellors will be leaving Kanyou for You. They will attack the king at Ei Sei’s Coming of Age Ceremony. Characters in Order of Appearance *Queen Mother *Chou Kou *Ko Reki *Rou Ai *Han O Ki mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned *Ei Sei Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ko Reki tries once again to make Rou Ai attack Qin. *Ko Reki states that the rampage in Ai can no longer be stopped. *The people in Ai are getting nervous and fearful. *Ko Reki used to be from Chu. *One person was aware of the Queen Mother children from the beginning. *Ko Reki is influencing the people to attack Qin. *Ko Reki holds the Queen Mother children hostage in his estate. *A man tried to kill the Queen, but she defeats him easily. *The Queen Mother asks everyone if they are willing to see this trough to the end. *Everyone agrees to see this trough, take down Kanyou and create a new dynasty. *The Queen Mother plans to attack Ei Sei at his coming of age ceremony. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters